


sparks

by sidnihoudini



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidnihoudini/pseuds/sidnihoudini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ugh hold on, my brother is texting me,”  Zach says, not sounding all that apologetic as he lays there with his forearms framing Chris’ jawline, and attempts to text back with his iPhone held up behind Chris’ head.</p><p>Chris frowns and stares him dead in the face.</p><p>“Are you kidding me,”  He says, monotone, with their faces close enough that Chris can clearly see the part of Zach’s eyebrow thats all bent in a million different directions from sleeping on it wrong last night.</p><p>Frowning, Zach uses one arm to lever Chris’ head a little further down.</p><p>“It’s my mom’s birthday next week, we’re trying to figure out a gift for her,”  He says in lieu of anything that could potentially resemble an apology.  Then his eyes widen, and he almost fumbles the phone right out of his own hands.  “Shit, he’s Facetiming me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sparks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SO HAPPY that Pinto is back.

“Ugh hold on, my brother is texting me,” Zach says, not sounding all that apologetic as he lays there with his forearms framing Chris’ jawline, and attempts to text back with his iPhone held up behind Chris’ head.

Chris frowns and stares him dead in the face.

“Are you kidding me,” He says, monotone, with their faces close enough that Chris can clearly see the part of Zach’s eyebrow thats all bent in a million different directions from sleeping on it wrong last night.

Frowning, Zach uses one arm to lever Chris’ head a little further down.

“It’s my mom’s birthday next week, we’re trying to figure out a gift for her,” He says in lieu of anything that could potentially resemble an apology. Then his eyes widen, and he almost fumbles the phone right out of his own hands. “Shit, he’s Facetiming me.”

Chris groans, and without word, shuffles down Zach’s body, moving his own until they’re no longer torso to torso. Instead, Chris moves until he’s laying in the V of Zach’s opened legs, with his stomach pressed up against Zach’s groin, his face now rested against the naked curve right below Zach’s armpit.

“This’ll only take a second,” Zach says, then taps the phone, angling the camera up so his brother can at least have the decency to look at him eye-level. “You couldn’t have just sent a photo or two?”

Joe’s voice crackles through the speaker in reply as Chris yawns, letting his eyes drift back closed after a quick glance at the clock. Eight o’clock in the damn morning. Quintos are so weird.

“I’m not sending you a dozen pictures, shut up,” Joe replies, a natural disdain to his voice. “It’ll only take a second, anyways.”

So far they’ve both been quick to do a lot of placating with all this “it’ll only take a second” business. Really all Chris has heard is a whole lot of lying between the two of them.

“Wait, hold on. Go back and show me the grey one again,” Zach is saying now, pushing himself up onto one elbow a bit, as though it’s easier for his body to get closer to the screen of the iPhone, than it is to just bring the device closer to his eye line.

Joe makes a disapproving noise, then says, “The grey is actually my least favorite.”

“But the grey’s classy,” Zach counters, resting one open hand against the back of Chris’ neck without thinking about it.

Even though his eyes are still pretty bleary, Chris blinks himself a little more awake, and then gathers the brain capacity to smile and murmur, “I say this in my most loving tone, but the mother Quinto is not exactly _classy_ , guys, come on.”

“Show it to Chris!” Joe commands, just as Zach slaps Chris’ nape and says, “Hey!”

 _Pennsylvania,_ Chris mouths, making a face up at Zach from the vantage point he has on his chest. He can’t keep it together a second after he says it, and starts to laugh when Zach’s glare simply doubles in ferocity towards him.

“Look at this,” Joe is saying, as Zach finally just rolls his eyes, and angles the phone screen at Chris. Chris blinks a few times, trying to figure out exactly what it is that he’s looking at. Just as he’s kinda sorta deciphering the image of a medium sized garden statuette, the subject matter changes as Joe swivels around, and comes to land on a similar, yet remarkably different, subject matter. “And then this one, which is the one I like.”

Chris immediately laughs at the copper colored, cupid-esque statue Joe is showing him.

“That one has a huge dong, man,” He grins, shifting higher to grab the phone out of Zach’s hand and stare at the subject with more concern. “Joe, that’s a naked baby with a massive, massive wang.”

Zach’s been laughing since “huge dong” came out of Chris’ mouth, which in turn makes Chris laugh even more, glancing up at Zach over the top line of the phone.

“Are you for real right now?!” Joe shouts, before all of a sudden his massive face comes on-screen, taking up the entire frame.

The offended expression on Joe’s face cracks Chris up even more, so he hands the phone back, pushing it up towards Zach’s hands as he buries his face against Zach’s chest instead, forehead pressed into the warm skin he finds there as he laughs.

“You heard it from the expert, I’m afraid,” Zach giggles at the screen, before he taps it with his pointer finger, and then brings it down to his ear to talk normally. “We can’t get mom a naked baby, Joe, much less a giant naked baby with a behemoth metal dick.”

They bicker for a few minutes more as Chris’ laughing slowly subsides, and he rests his head cheek down against Zach instead, a snicker still erupting every few beats as he imagines the giant baby dick statue.

Zach’s hand comes up again to rest on the crown of Chris’ head out of habit. Chris has a big head, but Zach’s got a big hand, too.

“I gave you my opinion, Joe, now it’s your decision. But if you get her that baby, let me know so I can order something online to give to her myself. No! No, I don’t know. Yeah, okay. Just text it to me! Okay. Okay,” Zach now sounds frazzled. “Yes, alright, goodbye.”

With that he clicks the top power button and laughs, twisting his upper body around to reach up and drop the phone onto the bedside table - right between their alarm clock, and Chris’ glasses.

“I think your brother has finally and officially gone insane,” Chris announces, pushing himself up onto one elbow so he can crawl back up Zach’s body.

Before he even gets the chance to move back into the spot he was in before, Zach surprises him with a flip and roll, and then all of a sudden Chris is the one on his back, grinning up at Zach’s face.

“I agree. Also, next time my brother calls - via video, nonetheless,” He pauses to raise his eyebrows, and press his hips down against Chris’. “It would be appreciated if you could refrain from crawling up and down my lower half with such grace.”

Still grinning, Chris raises his eyebrows. “I know I can’t promise that.”

“Alright, well, how about this. Next time I get a hard on in my brother’s electronic presence,” Zach threatens, dropping himself down onto one elbow so they’re closer to being face to face again. “You are going to suffer some retribution.”

Chris tilts his head away when Zach comes in for a kiss to ask, “Oh yeah? What kind of retribution? The fun kind, or the embarrassing kind?”

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see,” Is the only response he gets, which really isn’t much of a response at all.

Perhaps in lieu of a real answer, Zach grinds his dick against Chris’ lower stomach again, one hand looped around Chris’ wrist to hold him in place.

Chris makes an agreeable noise in return, and snakes one hand down to the front waistband of Zach’s underwear.

“Guess so,” He whispers, voice rough.


End file.
